Doctor
Doctor (先生 Sensei) works at the Noah's Ark Circus to take care of the members' injuries and prosthetic limbs, which he carved himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 10-11 He is the true main antagonist in the Noah's Ark Circus storyline in the manga. Appearance Doctor always wears a clean suit and glasses, and typically has unkempt hair. He is initially seen in a wheelchair, but this is shown to be a ruse, as he actually can walk. Personality Doctor initially appears as a kind, caring individual who is devoted to his duty to provide first-aid to injured members. He also seems to have a great distaste for arguments, especially when done in front of customers. However, the other circus members don't seem to listen to his pleading for them to cease arguing, and instead look to Joker for leadership. However, it is later revealed that he is actually quite sadistic, with no regard for human life. It is also implied that part of the reason for Baron Kelvin's gruesome circus performances that kill untrained children is for the purpose of supplying him with materials for his prosthetic limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 11 It is also implied that Baron Kelvin allowed Doctor to empty out the rest of the Renbon Workhouse where the first-tier children grew up to use for the artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 21-22 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus When Sebastian Michaelis is bitten by a tiger during a circus performance, he is taken to see Doctor by Joker. However, he isn't able to find any sign of injury at all. Shortly thereafter, Beast enters the first-aid tent and begins to argue with Sebastian, accusing him of ruining her act. However, Doctor reprimands her for her failure to control the tiger when she's supposed to be the professional. He then takes a look at her artificial leg, which Sebastian takes great interest in. Doctor reveals that he made Beast's, Joker's and Dagger's limbs, doing everything from the carving onwards. When pressed for what materials he uses, Doctor is vague, and initially says they're ceramic, but then retracts that, stating they're made from special materials and the joints are made from doll parts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 11 Sebastian takes a closer look at Beast's leg and she calls him a pervert and attacks him. Doctor frantically orders Beast and Dagger to stop attacking a customer, but they ignore him. When Joker takes note of Sebastian's exceptional skills, he's able to get them to stop, which prompts Doctor to question why he didn't sooner. Sebastian thanks them for their hospitality and leaves. thumb|right|190px|Doctor demonstrates how he uses children to make artificial limbs. Doctor is not seen again until after Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive have invaded Baron Kelvin's manor, and runs into them in his basement. He stands up upon seeing them, which surprises Joker, who was apparently unaware that the wheelchair was merely a prop. He then spots Baron Kelvin bleeding on the ground, and expresses his shock, but only because Baron understood his ideals. When Sebastian prompts him for more information, he states that he had been studying making a better artificial limb, but that the materials for such were difficult to come by. He reveals that the materials are from the bones of children, and calls it "the best recycling ever." Joker, apparently unaware of this fact, is appalled and questions what he saw them as, much to Doctor's dismay. Baron Kelvin, on the other hand, understood and supplied him with materials and money. He then pulls a brainwashed, kidnapped child that Baron Kelvin had locked up and drags her over to the sacrifice table. Grabbing a knife, he kills her with a maniacal look on his face, which reminds Ciel of being sacrificed. Vomiting and crying, he yells at Doctor to stop it, and Sebastian asks for orders. Sebastian then kills Doctor with ease, much to his apparent surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 19 Quotes *(After learning of Sebastian's tiger bite) "That's terrible! We have to get to the medical office quickly!!" *(To Joker, about his artificial arm) "It's because you use that arm that it goes bad so quickly! Makes me want to readjust your whole body, too." *"My legs? Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with me." *"As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters